dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Kim Sung Kyu
Perfil * Nombre: 성규 / Sung Kyu * Nombre completo: 김성규 / Kim Sung Kyu *'Nombre japonés: 'キム・ソンギュ / Kimu Songyu *'Nombre en chino:' 金聖圭 *'Profesión:' Cantante, MC, Actor, Actor de doblaje, Modelo, Compositor y Actor musical *'Apodos:' HamsterKyu, KKolkyu (Ulkyu), Kyuzizi, LeaderKyu, Honey Sungkyu, Mr Knotty, GranpaKyu *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Jeolla del Norte,Jeonju, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 178cm *'Peso:' 62kg *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Tauro *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Serpiente *'Familia: '''Padres y hermana mayor (1983) *'Agencia:' **Woollim Entertainment.(Corea del Sur)'' **Universal Music (Japón) Biografía Kim Sungkyu nació el 28 de abril de 1989 en Jeonju, Corea del Sur. Asistió a la Escuela Secundaria Nacional de Jeonju y estaba en una banda de rock de la escuela llamada "Beat." Cuando Sungkyu le dijo a sus padres acerca de su sueño de convertirse en cantante, lo rechazaron porque querían que tuviera una vida normal y dijeron que preferirían que él saliera de la casa en su lugar. Él continuó practicando en secreto y llegó a Seúl sólo para perseguir sus sueños después de graduarse de la escuela secundaria. En 2007, hizo una audición para SM Entertainment, pero no logró pasar, audicionó una vez más en 2008 sólo para fallar de nuevo. Debido a su admiración por la banda de rock Nell, perteneciente a la agencia Woollim Entertainment y bajo la recomendación del director de Nell quien había conocido casualmente en la cafetería donde trabajó en jornada parcial, con dolor de estómago Sungkyu fue a una audición en dicha compañía y ligeramente los amenazó diciendo: "Si no me escogen, me voy a molestar para siempre." Luego corrió al hospital inmediatamente y se sometío a una apendicectomía. Dramas *Pure Love (KBS, 2013) Cameo *The Thousandth Man (MBC, 2012) Cameo Peliculas *Grow: Infinite's Real Youth Life (2014) *INFINITE Concert Second Invasion Evolution The Movie 3D (2012) Programas de TV *'2017:' tvN Island Trio *'2017:' JTBC Carefree Travelers *'2017:' MBC Living Together in Empty Room *'2017:' MBC Radio Show (MC Especial) *'2017:' Channel A's Singderella (MC) *'2016:' JTBC Girl Spirit (MC) *'2015-2016:' MBC Showtime (INFINITE) *'2015:' KBS A Song for You 4 (Ep. 4) *'2015:' Take Care Of My Fridge *'2015:' MBC Weekly Idol (Infinite) *'2015:' MBC World Changing Quiz Show/Three Wheels (2015.05.29) *'2015:' After School Club (Solista) *'2015': MBC Weekly Idol (Solista) *'2015': KBS Fluttering India (Junto a Changmin, Kyuhyun, Minho, Jonghyun, y Suho) *'2014:' Mnet 4 Things Show (Ep. 14) *'2014:' JTBC Crime Scene (Ep. 7) *'2014:' After School Club *'2014': MBC Weekly Idol (Ep. 201) *'2014:' SBS Running Man (Con Hoya, Ep. 201) *'2014:' MBC Global We Got Married - Season 2 (Ep. 6, cameo) *'2014:' Mnet This is Infinite *'2014': SBS Running Man (Ep. 179-180) *'2013:' The Dreaming Sea *'2013:' SBS Running Man (Con L, Ep. 162) *'2013:' Arirang Pops in Seoul *'2013': KBS1 Open Concert *'2013': MBC Weekly Idol *'2013:' KBS Crisis Escape Number One *'2013:' MBC Infinity Challenge *'2013:' KBS Live Tong Plus *'2013:' Mnet WIDE Entertainment News *'2013:' Mnet Enemy Broadcast *'2013:' KBS Guerrilla Date *'2013:' KBS Vivid Informed Filming *'2013:' KBS2 Live Tong Plus *'2013:' KBS Open Concert *'2013:' ArirangTv Simply Kpop *'2013:' Mnet Jjang (Ep. 43) *'2013:' KBS Hello Counselor (Con Woohyun) *'2013:' SBS Mamma Mia! (Invitados especiales) *'2013:' JTBC High Society (Todos menos Dong Woo, Ep. 75-76) *'2013:' Weekly Idol *'2013:' "Ask in a box" *'2013:' Mnet The Beatles Code 2 *'2013:' MBC "Show! Music Core" (Con Woohyun y L, MCs por un día) *'2013:' JTBC High Society *'2013:' Mnet Jjang! (Ep.37) *'2013:' TrunQ Korea *'2013': Mnet Jjang! (Ep.36.2) *'2013:' MBC 2013 Idol Athletic Championship *'2013:' Mnet Jjang! (Ep.20.2) *'2013': KBS Star Date *'2013:' Mnet Jjang! (Ep.4.2) *'2012:' Miss and Mister idol Korea 2012 (Con Woohyun y Hoya) *'2012:' KBS Immortal Songs 2 (Ep. 56-59, 61-62) *'2012:' Idol Wrestling *'2012:' Mnet Ranking King *'2012:' KBS Yu Huiyeol's Sketchbook *'2012:' Shinhwa Broadcast *'2012:' Weekly Idol (Especial Isla Jeju) *'2012:' KBS Gag Concert *'2012:' MBC 2012 Idol Athletic Championship *'2012:' Weekly Idol *'2011-2012:' Birth of a Family (Con A Pink) *'2011:' Weekly Idol *'2011:' KBS "100 out of 100" (Ep. 25-28) (Con Dong Woo, Woohyun, Hoya, L y SungJong) *'2011:' Tooniverse "Mak Irae Show" *'2011:' Mnet Directors Cut (Con Hoya y L) *'2011:' Mnet Secret T *'2011:' Mnet Sesame Player Season 2 *'2011:' KBS Gag Concert *'2011:' Mnet Starcam Season 2 with Infinite *'2011:' KBS Gag Concert *'2011:' MBC 2011 Idol Athletic Championship *'2011:' KBS "Family Ties" *'2010:' Mnet You're my oppa *'2010:' Mnet Japan "Days of Infinite" *'2010:' Mnet "Mnet's M-Rookies" *'2010:' Mnet Scandal (Con Woohyun) *'2010:' KBS "1 vs. 100" (Con Woohyun y L) *'2010:' KBS "Big Star! Dance Grand Prix" *'2010:' MBC "Flower Bouquet" (Ep.08, 11 y29) *'2010:' MBC "Children of the Night" (Ep. 01-04) *'2010': MBC "Infinity Girls" Programas de radio * Mellon Infinite 성규의 무한지대 Kyu (DJ) (KBS, 2015) * Super Junior Kiss The Radio (DJ temporal) (KBS, 2011) * Yonge Street (SBS, 2011) con Kim Hee Cheul Musicales *Gwanghamun Sonata (2017) - Como Myungwoo *All Shook Up (2016) - Como Elvis *In The Heights (2015-2017) - Como Benny, junto a su compañero de INFINITE Dongwoo *Vampire Musical (Japón, 2014) - Como Conde Drácula *Gwanghamun Sonata (2012) - Como Jiyoung Discografía 'Mini Álbum' 'Single' Colaboraciones *Primary - Drama (feat. Kim Sung Kyu) (2017) *Yoon Sang - RE 나에게 (Dueto con Kim Sung Kyu) (11-12-2014) *Kanto - What You Want feat. Kim Sung Kyu (2013) Anuncios *Samsung "GALAXY PLAYER" *NatuurPOP *NIKE 1st Look *Pepsi Vídeos Musicales *'2010:' "Run" - Epik High (como guitarrista del grupo.) *'2013:' "BAAAM" - Dynamic Duo *'2013: "'What you want" - Kanto *'2014:' "Good Night Like Yesterday"- Lovelyz Premios Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop:' INFINITE. **'Posición:' Líder, Vocalista y Bailarín. *'Educación:' **Chonbuk National University High School **Universidad Daekyung (música aplicada) **Universidad Hoseo (Música) *'Hobbies: '''Ver películas, escuchar música. *'Familia:' Padres y hermana mayor (por 5 años). *'Especialidad:' Piano, chino, inspirar miedo dentro del grupo. *'Modelo a seguir: 'Kim Jong Wan de NELL. *'Fanclub: 'Chingyus (Chingu significa amigos en coreano). *'Idiomas: 'Coreano(lengua materna), Inglés (avanzado), Japonés (básico), Español (básico) y Chino. *'Religión: 'Cristiano. * '''Color favorito: '''Blanco. *Estuvo en una banda durante la escuela secundaria. El nombre de su banda fue ‘Beat’ y ellos practicaban la música de Pia, Limp Bizkit o Linkin Park. Le divertía ElleGarden (Grupo japonés) y Muse. Él era el que más cantaba y rapeaba dentro de la banda. * Sungkyu ya era bastante popular entre las chicas dado que era vocalista de su banda de Rock. Se trasladó junto a sus compañeros de banda hasta Seúl, para actuar en el distrito de HongDae al cumplir los veinte, pero al final todos volvieron y se quedó él solo. También, antes de debutar, trabajó a media jornada, en un restaurante de carne, cargando carbón. *Una de las razones, por la que se unió a Woollim, es por ser un gran fan de NELL. *En los tiempos de predebut, a SungKyu no le agradaba WooHyun e incluso habia llegado a amenazarlo con que lo empujaría de las escaleras sólo porque WooHyun le hizo una broma (éste lo dijo en Weekly idol y SungKyu le dijo que no dijera eso en TV.) Ahora se llevan mucho mejor e incluso WooHyun es uno de sus mejores amigos. *SungKyu es también visto por muchos idols tanto masculinos como femeninos el "Chico tierno y lindo" de Infinite a pesar de ser el mayor, ya que en el programa 'Fluttering India' Lee Jong Hyun de CNblue y MinHo de SHINee repetían varias veces que Sungkyu era muy lindo debido a que sus expresiones eran tiernas y las hacía inconscientemente. * Es el único miembro del grupo de la década de los '80', por eso dice que a veces siente que es de otra generación en comparación con sus dongsaengs. * Gano una encuesta echa a nivel mundial del ¨Ídolo más sexy del k-pop¨ ocupando el primer lugar. *Fue invitado en los "Weekly Idol Awards 2" ganando 3 premios. Uno de los que ganó, fue: "Lo siento pero fuiste un blanco fácil". * Su celebridad japonesa favorita es: Aoi Yu. * Es cercano a Jung Il Hoon de BTOB por el programa de Weekly Idol, aunque a Sung Kyu no le gustaba que le dijera que hacer ya que Hoon es menor que el por 5 años. * En el programa Running Man, Eun ji De APink dijo que era su tipo ideal ya que le gustaba su personalidad, a lo que el respondió "lo voy a pensar" haciendo que todos estallen en risas. * Heechul de Super Junior declaró ser fan boy de Sungkyu. *Es cercano a Kim Heechul de Super Junior y a Kim Jaejoong de JYJ. Incluso apareció en WGM Global Edition como invitado de Heechul para conocer a su esposa Puff, él junto a otros amigos de Heechul decidieron hacer una cámara escondida para Puff y Jia, las chicas estaban muy asustadas pues al parecer Jomi y Sungkyu se iban a pelear. *Le tiene miedo a los perros, en el programa Birth Of A Family así lo demostró en unas pruebas. Sin embargo, poco a poco les comenzó a tener confianza y perder el miedo debido a que tenía que cuidar a 3 cachorritos abandonados, junto con los miembros de INFINITE. * En "Vampire Musical" tiene una escena de beso. * Lloró mientras interpretaba Only Tears solo en un concierto * Fue elegido como MC en el Music Bank in México. * En el "Music Bank in México" participó junto a Yo Seob de HIGHLIGHT (Ex - Grupo BEAST) y Young Jae de B.A.P en la canción "Corre" de Jesse & Joy; cantando completamente en español. * Por tres años consecutivos ha ganado en los Weekly Idol Awards en la categoría "''Es tu canción ¿Por qué no puedes bailarla?". * No tuvo mucha participación en el primer capítulo de Fluttering India debido a que tenía actividades en Japón. *Se ha confirmado que todo su álbum fue producido por Kim Jong Wan (líder de la banda NELL), quien además colaborará con Sungkyu en una de sus canciones junto con Tablo. Además se ha revelado que promocionará con dos canciones principales: “ The answer” y “Kontrol″ pero no lo hará como Sungkyu de Infinite sino usando su nombre completo Kim Sung Kyu. *Sung Kyu dice que la primera vez que vio a ' 'Kim Jong Wan en persona fue cuando estaba ensayando en un estudio de grabación en un sótano y vio a Kim Jong Wan bajando las escaleras. “Fue algo como sacado de una película,” dice. ''“Puede que suene un poco pervertido si digo esto, pero aún recuerdo incluso lo que llevaba puesto.” '' *Reveló como se convirtió en parte de INFINITE , "Iba a conseguir un autógrafo de NELL y al final acabé haciendo la audición, y ahora aquí me tienen en INFINITE." *Es cercano a Leo de VIXX. * Es cercano a Minho de SHINee, Jun Hyung de HIGHLIGHT y Bora. * Sujeong de “Lovelyz" confesó en Weekly Idol que sintió celos de las chicas de “Twice" por el trato tan cariñoso que recibieron de parte de Sungkyu cuando fue MC del programa, y le envió un mensaje de forma "Cute" diciendo que también le diera un poco de amor a "Lovelyz" (fue muy linda). *Interpreta a Elvis Presley en el musical "All Shook Up". *Es considerado uno de los mejores líderes en la industria del K-Pop. *Cuando entre a su servicio militar planea dejar el liderazgo de INFINITE a Woohyun.(Ver video) *Durante una grabación del programa Singderella, sufrió una fractura en su costilla, por lo que para recuperarse detuvieron sus actividades del momento y se atrasó el comeback en Corea. *En agosto del 2017, en colaboración con la Agencia del bienestar infantil y la Fundación de Corea ChildFund, Sunggyu de INFINITE visitó a los niños de un orfanato para celebrar sus primeros cumpleaños. Los 4 niños que celebraban sus cumpleaños llegaron al orfanato porque sus madres no podían cuidarlos o porque fueron abandonados en una iglesia de Seúl. En el evento, Sunggyu dio a cada niño una carta y un considerado regalo que había preparado. También se tomó fotos con cada niño, dejando un significativo recuerdo para conmemorar sus primeros cumpleaños. Enlaces *Perfil (naver) *Perfil (nate) *Twitter *Instagram Galería Sung_Kyu_01.JPG Sung_Kyu_02.jpg Sung_Kyu_03.jpg Sung_Kyu_04.jpg Sung_Kyu_05.jpg Sung_Kyu_06.jpeg Sung_Kyu_07.jpg Sung_Kyu_08.jpg Videografía Kim Sung Kyu - 60Sec|60Sec Kim Sung Kyu - 60 Sec (Band ver.)|60 Sec (Band ver.) Kim Sung Kyu - I Need You|I Need You Kim Sung Kyu - Kontrol|Kontrol Kim Sung Kyu - The Answer|The Answer Categoría:WOOLLIM Entertainment Categoría:Universal Music Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KActor Categoría:KBailarín